AHHOME: LA VIDA DE AHOME COORE PELIGRO
by LA SACERDOTISA AHOME
Summary: La vida de Ahome corre peligro por una fiebre extraña que va a pasa, durante su recuperación se encuentra con con que es hermana de kikio y para completar sesshomaru se le declara ¿ que pasara despues?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 LA VIDA DE AHOME CORRE PELIGRO:**

TODOS LOS CHICOS SALEN DE LA ALDEA PARA IR EN BUSCA DE KOGA Y SU MANADA, EN EL CAMINO SANGO SE PERCATA QUE AOME ESTA ENFERMA Y SE ACERCA A ELLA.

SANGO: Que te pasa Ahome, te noto extraña

AHOME: No, no me pasa nada, tranquila Sango, solo estoy cansada es todo.

SHIPO: Mami toma un poco de agua seguro te ayudara a sentirte mejor

AOME: Gracias Shipo, me la tomare

MIENTRAS SEGUIAN SU CAMINO AHOME SE DESPLOMO QUEDANDO INCONCIEMTE POR LA FATIGA Y LA FIEBRE

SANGO Y SHIPO: ¡AHOME!

MIROKU: ¿Que paso, y a Ahome que le ocurre?

SANGSO: Se desplomo, hay que llevarla a una cabaña rápido ¿Queee? pero si esta ardiendo en fiebre.

''INUYASHA COMO SIEMPRE NO SE ENTERA DE NADA, Y CREE QUE PIERDEN EL TIEMPO, ASI QUE SE VA AL BOSQUE A ENCONTRARSE CON KIKIO, PERO EN VEZ DE ESPERALO, SE DIRJE A LA CABAÑA; KIKIO HAVIA CAMBIADO CON AHOME, AHORA LA TRATABA COMO UNA HERMANA''

INUYASHA: KIKIO…..

Kikio: No dime digas nada estoy ocupada, Sango que ocurre con mi hermana Ahome?

SANGO LE CONTO TODO, PERO QUE NO LE BAJABA LA FIEBRECON NADA

-EN OTRO LUGAR-

LIN: Estoy angustiada por mi madre

JAKEN: Tu madre está muerta como tus hermanos ¿no lo recuerdas?

LIN: Siento que ella… quiero ir a verla "LLORANDO DE ANGUSTIA"

SESSHOMARU: Jaken recoge todo tipo de plantas medicinales, "LO DIJO CON UNA MIRADA FRIA"

JAKEN: Si amo bonito

LIN: Entonces yo recogeré alimento y flores para dárselas a mamá

SESSHOMARU: Haz lo que quieras.

"EL GRUPO DE SESSHOMARU DESPUÉS DE RECOGER LO QUE NECESITABA, SESSHOMARU SE DIRIGIÓ A LA ALDEA DONDE VIVE EL GRUPO DE INUYASHA"

LIN: ¡MADRE! Y se lanza hacia ella.

JAKEN: Aquí tienen, denle estas plantas a esa humana de vil

KIKIO: Gracias, Lin, retírate un momento; la curaremos, te lo prometo.

SANGO: Ven Lin, no te preocupes.

LIN: No la dejaré, ¡mamá, mamá! ¡Reacciona, no me dejes nunca! ¡Mamá! "LLORANDO"

INUYASHA: ¿Qué hace Sesshomaru aquí?, Vete ella no necesita nada de ti y llévate esas plantas contigo

SESSHOMARU: No tengo que hacer caso a un híbrido

INUYASHA: Vete o te acabaré "SACA SU COLMILLO"

KIKIO: ¡Inuyasha, Sesshomaru vallase ahora mismo! "APUNTA CON SU ARCO Y FLECHA"

SHIPO: Lin, ven conmigo; mira cuando mamá reaccione, le daremos las flores que recogeremos juntos, anímate ¿si?

LIN: Si vamos

ASI PASO UNA SEMANA E INUYASHA DIJO:

INUYASHA: Mejor la llevo a su época, así se repondrá más rápido.

KIKIO: Yo iré contigo, además parte de mí es de ese lugar, no la abandonare

"AHOME REACCIONA"


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO2: LA FLOR BLANCA

MIROKU: Miren la señorita Ahome reacciona, la fiebre está cediendo

SANGO: Que bien, Ahome: ¿nos puedes ver y oír?

AHOME: Si, pero me siento muy pesada, como una roca.

SESSHOMARU: Bebe esto -"FRIAMENTE"

AHOME: Gra…gracias Sesshomaru

KIKIO: Al fin despertaste, ahora descansa; yo te cuidaré hermanita

"TODOS SE SORPRENDEN, AHOME SE SORPRENDE AÚN MAS POR LO DICHO POR LO DICHO POR KIKIO"

INUYASH: Yo iré con tu madre para ver lo que te manda

"INUYASHA CRUZA EL POZO"

MAMÁ DE AHOME: Hola Inuyasha, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no vino Ahome? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

INUYASHA: Se enfermó y estuvo inconsciente por una semana, vine por medicina, ropa y comida; pero como no puedo salir solo en esta época y además es frustrante porque me descubrirían.

SOTA: Pero si es Inuyasha, yo iré contigo; será menos notorio.

INUYASHA: Gracias enano, entonces vámonos.

"DURANTE EL TRAYECTO PARA COMPRAR LO QUE SE NECESITABA INUYASHA SIENTE LA PRESENCIA DE AHOME EN UNA FLORERÍA Y SE ACERCA"

INUYASHA: Oye enano esa flor blanca tiene la esencia de Ahome, tráela rápido.

SOTA: Si, espera un momento, discúlpeme señorita: ¿me puede vender esa flor blanca? Es para… ¡gracias!

VENDEDORA: Tómela, se la regalo, no tiene que comprarla.

SOTA: ¡Oye Inuyasha! ¿Para que querías esta flor?

INUYASHA: Pues esta flor tiene el aroma de Ahome, además la puede curar

MAMÁ DE AHOME: Ya llegaron, aquí tienes todo lo que les faltaba, dile a mi hija que se cuide mucho ¿sí?

"MAS TARDE LLEGÓ INUYASHA CON TODO LO QUE LE DIO LA MADRE DE AHOME"

KIKIO: ¿Qué es este poder espiritual? ¡Es enorme!

INUYASHA: ¡Ah! Esta flor tiene el mismo aroma y poder, la encontré en su época.

KIKIO: Esta flor es Ahome, ahora entiendo semejante poder.

Ahome, tiene que comer esta flor así como está, rápido.

"AHOME SE COME LA FLOR Y AL HACERLO SE EMPIEZA A REPONER LENTAMENTE AUNQUE LE CAUSA MAREOS"

LIN: ¡Mama! Ya estás bien, ¡qué alegría! Estaba tan preocupada que le pedí al señor Sesshomaru que me la trajera.

SANGO: Toma Ahome, esta medicina y descansa, nosotros te cuidaremos.

KIKIO: Esperen un momento, esto es importante, si encontraron la flor en la época de Ahome; solo significa que ella no volverá aunque quiera y el único que podría hacerlo es Inuyasha ya que su poder es muy grande y para que pueda hacerlo tendrá que controlar su poder, ¿entienden eso?

SANGO: Entonces la ayudaremos a controlar su poder, ¿no?

MIROKU: Estoy de acuerdo con Sango, además ella nos juntó a todos y nos consideró su familia.

INUYASHA: ¡Fhe! La ayudaré, además es lenta.

KIKIO y AHOME: Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!

AHOME: No me subestimes tanto, puedo sorprenderte en cualquier momento.

KIKIO: Disculpen chicos, la única persona que puede ayudarla soy yo, así que me quedaré en el grupo; Lin, ven a despedirte de Ahome; pero podrás venir, tranquila, Sesshomaru te traerá.

LIN: Si está bien señorita Kikio, pero por favor no la dejen sola.

SANGO: Así lo haremos, no te preocupes, te lo prometemos.

LIN: Mamá, te quiero mucho. -"LE DA UN ABRAZO PARA IRSE"

AHOME: Has caso Jaken, no se te ocurra alejarte de mi niña.

LIN: Si mami, le haré caso

AHOME: Jaken gracias y cuida de mi pequeña.

JAKEN: Si

SESSHOMARU: Vámonos.

"MÁS TARDE EN LA CABAÑA"

KIKIO: Déjenme a solas con Ahome, necesito hablar con ella de algo importante.

SANGO: No sé, le has hecho mucho daño y no quiero que siga sufriendo.

AHOME: Sango déjala, quiero saber que quiere decirme.

SHIPO: No quiero que te acerques a mi mamá, eres mala ¡vete!

MIROKU: No digas eso, por favor cálmate si quieres que mamá, deja que hable con ella, no puedes der inconsciente Shipo

KIKIO: Comprendo que hice mucho daño, en realidad estoy arrepentida, si me humillo, lo hare para que…

AHOME: No lo hagas Kikio, es repugnante humillarse; escucharé lo que tengas que decirme, no te preocupes.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: una reconciliación inesperada

Durante mucho tiempo Kikio estuvo celosa de Ahome pero al final se dio cuenta que ella no solo era su reencarnación, sino también su hermana menor.

AHOME: Dime que quieres decirme? si es de Inuyasha para que lo abandone y dejarlos tranquilos, no te preocupes , cuando termine mi obligación y me lleve la perla no volveré, eso te lo prometo

KIKIO: No, no quiero que te vayas ahora que descubrí algo increíblemente revelador para Kaede, para ti y para mí.

AHOME: ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste, si se puede saber?

KIKIO: Descubrí que además de ser mi reencarnación, también eres mi hermana menor y la de Kaede; además quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te cause, y empezar a tratarte como mi hermana menor

TODO ESTO FUE INESPERADOPARA AHOME, INCLUSO LA DEJO SIN HABLA POR ENTERARSE DE ESO.

AHOME: Estas diciendo que…. además de tener mi familia en la época actual, también aquí tengo hermanas, no lo creo, perdóname.

KIKIO: Así es Sota también es hermano de Kaede y mío, y te aseguro una cosa, no quiero que vengan, no sería justo, ni para el abuelo - mamá y sota, por eso hice un campo de energía junto con Midoriko para que tú e Inuyasha fueran los únicos que pudieran atravesar el pozo.

AHOME: Quieres protegerlos, o en realidad no quieres que se enteren de lo que me has dicho.

KIKIO: Tú puedes decirles todo a ellos, además quiero estar a tu lado siempre, cuidándote como lo que eres, mi hermana menor.

INCLUSO AHORA AHOME SE SORPRENDE DE KI QUE DICE KIKIO, PROTEGERLA A ELLA, ES ALGO INCREIBLE Y A LA VEZ INTRIGANTE

AHOME: Vino a cuidarme en vez de aprovechar para estar con Inuyasha, no me lo esperaba, hay que reconocer que es sincera, -pensando-, está bien Kikio te perdono, pero quiero saber algo.

KIKIO: Si, dime

AHOME: ¿Por qué estabas dentro de mí cuando llegue a esta época, explícamelo?

KIKIO: Por que así podría cuidarte y mostrarte la verdad de la perla de SHIKON, ya que el abuelo siempre exageraba sobre la historia de esa pela

AHOME: Quieres decir que estabas consiente desde mi nacimiento hasta que te separaste de mi cuerpo?

KIKIO: Así es, veía todo nuestro hermanito crecer y divertirse con nosotras, incluso veía a tus amigas, Ery Yuka y Ayumi cuidar de ti y conseguirte pareja, pero nunca me mostré y tampoco a nuestro padres por miedo a que me rechazaran.

AHOME: Tienes razón en una cosa

KIKIO: ¿En que tengo razón?

AHOME: En que me daría miedo saber sobre mis poderes, pero estas equivocada en….

KIKIO: ¿En qué?

Ahome: En que te rechazara, yo no soy así , te propongo algo.

KIKIO: ¿Qué quieres proponerme?

AHOME: Quiero que las dos recuperemos la perla para purificarla, y también hacer entender a Inuyasha que no puede andar con las dos, eso nos lastima y que decida de una vez.

KIKIO: Tienes razón, si continuamos así, no podemos estar en paz; aunque nos duela no podemos complicar más esta situación.

AHOME: Esta bien, aunque alguno de los dos nos duela tenemos que salir de esto de una buena vez.

}


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPITULO 4 UN DOLOR BORRADO CON UN NUEVO AMOR

''KIKIO DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO EN QUE HIZO SUFRIR A AHOME, SE RECONCILIARON Y AHORA SE TRATAN COMO HERMANAS, COSA QUE SORPRENDE A TODOS Y ASUSTA A INUYASHA, LA FELICIDAD DE KAEDE NO SE HIZO ESPERAR, PERP AHORA KIKIO Y AHOME TIENEN QUE HABLAR CON INUYASHAPAR QUE DECIDA DE UNA VEZ CON QUEN SE QUEDARA. ''

KIKIO: Inuyasha necesitamos hablar contigo, ven al árbol sagrado, te esperamos.

INUYASHA: Porque será que ellas tienen algo entre manos, no me está agradando nada- PENSANDO

''AL LLEGAR AL ARBOL SAGRADO SE ENCONTRO CON LAS DOS ESPERANDOLE Y SE PONE NERVIOSO AL VERLAS TAN SERIAS''

KKIKIO: Que bien, menos mal llegaste, escucha Inuyasha, esto no puede seguir así, eso de estar con las dos es insostenible, ahora comprendo a Ahome, si esto continua nos veremos obligadas a decidir por ti.

INUYASHA: Pero Kikio….yo….

AHOME: Elige Inuyasha, no soportamos esta actitud indecisa eh incomoda

KIKIO: Mírame Inuyasha a los ojos, veo que amas a Ahome desde que llego por….eso te dejo con ella, sé que la haras muy feliz.

INUYASHA: Yo las amo a las dos y no las dejare aun que me lo pidan, eso no lo hare.

AHOME-KIKIO: ¡¿Cómo has dicho inconsciente?!

INUYASHA: Lo que escucharon, no las dejare en ningún momento.

'' SESSHOMARU A ESCONDIDAS VA AK LUGAR DONDE VIVE LA MADRE ADOPTIVA DE LIN, PERO AL ESCUCHAR EL ESCANDALO EN EL BOSQUE, SE OCULTA

PARA SABER QUE LO QUE OCURRE, AL ESCUCHAR SEMEJANTE DISPARATE DE LA BOCA DE INUYASHA, SE PONRE IRACUNDO. ''

KIKIO: Inuyasha, ''leda una buena cachetada''

INUYASHA: ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kikio?

KIKIO: Crees que es coherente lo que has dicho.

AHOME: He tomado una decisión, yo me retiro, lo que acabas de decir es un completo disparate, incluso para mí es un insulto a mi dignidad como mujer, ¡TONTO ¡

INUYASHA: Pero si lo que siento por las dos es verdadero, no les miento.

AHOME: Si, nos insultas con semejante disparate, ya….!ya decídete de una buena vez ¡

INUYASHA: No lo hare, me voy, las amo, adiós.

KIKIO: Si no lo haces….

INUYASHA: Está bien, ya me tienen cansado, de una vez les digo que no las dejare de proteger; elijo a Kikio, ¿están contentas?

AHOME: Bien, ahora que todo está resuelto solo me queda desearles felicidad.

KIKIO: ¡Espera Ahome ¡Inuyasha esta decisión….¿seguro que no te retractaras? ten en cuenta las con secuencias, ella podría enamorarse de alguien más.

AHOME: Sera mejor que me retire y los deje solos; ahora hay que recuperar la perla, acabar con Naraku y regresar a casa lo más pronto posible; además ya nada me espera aquí. Si me quedo, no podría superar todo esto. Al menos pude aprender que lo que se hace tiene una razón, Ánimo, tengo que seguir adelante

''EN ESE MOMENTO SESSHOMARU ESCUCHO TODO INCLUSO EL MONOLOGO QUE DIJO AHOME, Y NO AGUANTO MAS, Y SE ASERCA A ELLA CON EL FIN DE DETENERLA Y AL HACERLO LA BRAZA''

SESSHOMARU: Humana bella no me dejes y tampoco a nuestra hija Lin, te queremos a nuestro lado.

AHOME SE SOBRESALTA AL VERLO Y ESCUCHARLOYA QUE SIEMPRE LO IMPOSIBLE PARA MATARLE POR SER HUMANA, Y AL OIR ESO PRECISAMENTE DE ÉL LA DEJO SIN HABLA Y SONRROJADA''

AHOME: SES….SHOMARU, ''FUE LO UNICO QUE DIJO''

SESSHOMARU: No me dejes, sé que soy frio y no merezco tu amor pero la verdad es que no soporto verte con el idiota de Inuyasha, además desde que te conocí me enamore pero no quise reconocerlo, ahora déjame amarte, hacerte feliz por fin, te amo humana bella.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPITLO 5: LA CONFECIÓN DE ANOR DE SESSHOMARU

SESSHOMARU SE LE DECLARO A AHOME, APROVECHANDO QUE ESTABA CAMINANDO DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA, AUN ESTANDO DELICADA

AHOME. Ses….shomaru perdóname estoy un poco cansada, ¿podrías llevarme de regreso a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede?

SESSHOMARU: Si, lo hare, pero ten preséntelo que te he dicho, TE AMO, no pienso perder esta oportunidad

LLEGANDO A LA CABAÑA LOS CHICOS SE SORPRENDEN AL VER A SESSHOMARU VOLVER CON AHOME , CUANDO SE SUPONIA QUE SE ABIA MARCHADO CON SUS ACOMPAÑANTES, LA DEJA EN LA CABAÑA NO SIN ANTES PLANTARLE UN BESOFRENTE A TODOS, SIN ESTAR PRESENTES INUYASHA Y KIKIO QUE AUN ESTABAN EN EL BOSQUE

SANGO: Ahome ,amiga que fue eso (aun sorprendida) ¿acaso él estaba con ustedes?

AHOME: No, es que…pues se ofreció atraerme…. y durante …el trayecto ….se me declaro, Sango.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE

KIKIO: ¿Estás seguro que quieres estar conmigo? recuerda, no estoy viva, si non aprovechas estar con Ahome alguien más te la puede arrebatar .

INUYASHA: Ya hice mi elección, quiero estar con ambas, como me hicieron elegir…..

KIKIO: ¡ Sesshomaru¡ ¿ qué haces aquí?

SESSHOMARU: Grandísimo idiota, ya elegiste al cadáver , no permitiré que lastimes a Ahome por decir semejante estupidez, te lo advierto, así que déjala en paz (apunto de pelear)

INUYASHA: ¿Quién es tu imbécil para decirme que hacer, ella es mía igual que Kikio , y no dejare que intervengas en mi vida.

SESSHOMARU: Estas advertido pedazo de idiota

ESTA APUNTO DE SACAR A TOKIYIN, PERO SE CONTUBO POR EL BIEN DE SU AMADA Y SE MARCHA; CUANDO LLEGAN A LA ALDEA KIKIO VA A LA CABAÑA Y VE LLORAR A AHOMEPOR LO QUE PASO EN EL BOSQUE

KIKIO: Hermanita regresa con Inuyasha , escucha, una vez que muera Naraku yo regresare a tu cuerpo nuevamente por eso….

AHOME: No, ya una vez complete la perla le pediré que te reviva y desaparezca de este mundo, a menos que me quede a purificarla junto contigo

KIKIO: No digas tonterías eres muy importante para todos nosotros, no es justo que nos dejes, además si tengo que elegir entre él y tú , pues te elijo a ti, eres mi hermanita

, ahora ven con nosotros

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CLARO DEL BOSQUE LIN Y JAKEN COMENTABAN LAACTITUD DE SU SEÑOR Y PADRE

SESSHOMARRU: Que hermosa es la humana que acompaña al idiota de Inuyasha, se nota que es un completo tonto, decir semejante incoherencia, es como para matarle.- pensó

LIN: Señor Jaken mire, el señor Sesshomaru está enamorado-sonriendo-

JAKEN: Niña no digas tonterías el señor…

LIN: Si lo está, y me hace muy feliz, además se quien cautivo su corazón, incluso podre tener una madre.

JAKEN: Te recuerdo que el amo es un Youkai que solo vive para – le dan un golpe –

SESSHOMARU: ¡Jaken cállate de una buena vez sino quieres morir, entendido¡

JAKEN: Si amo bonito

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALDEA, AHOME SIGUE PENSANDO EN LO SUCEDIDO CON SESSHOMARU, SE LE DECLARO ABIERAMENTE , PERO SE SUPONIA QUE ODIABA A LOS HUMANOSA EXEPCIÓN DE LA PEQUEÑA LIN, EN ESO APARECE INUYASHA

INUYAHA: ¿Porque estás distante Ahome? Espera un momento….¿pero que es ese olor tan odioso? Apestas al cretino de Sesshomaru

KIKIO: Deja tranquila a Ahome, fue a ver a Lin ¿ verdad hermana?

AHOME: He si, fui a ver a mi pequeña, además Sesshomaru me trajo de regreso, un momento, ¿pero qué te pasa? No deberías estar celoso ni enojado de con quien salgo, tú estás con Kikio ¿ o estoy equivocada?

INUYASHA: Eres idiota, no permitiré estar con Sesshomaru, recuerda todas las veces que intento matarte tonta, una vez lo intento.

KIKIO: ¿ Que dijiste Inuyasha? ¿ Ha intentado matar a Ahome? Si lo intento juro que lo pagara, si se acerca una vez más a ella.

AHOME: Inuyasha ¡ ABAJO! ¡ABAJO ¡ ¡ ABAJO ¡ ¡ ABAJO¡ ¡ ABAJO¡ ¡ ABAJO¡ no puedes tener la boca cerrada una vez en tu estúpida vida ¡ tontoooooooo ¡

INUYASHA: ¡Puedes decirme el conjuro todas las veces que quieras pero no dejare que intente hacerlo otra vez , y si no me callo es para que lo recuerdes así allá gente o no!

AHOME: ¡Pero bueno, tanto te molesta que alguien mas se fije en mí!

INUYASHA: Si me molesta y mucho, más si es el cretino de Sesshomaru, de él sarnoso lo pasaría pero de él noooooo¡

KIKIO: Quiero que me digas Ahome ¿ porque me ocultaste algo tan grave?

AHOME SE QUEDO CALLADA ANTE EL RECLAMO DE SU HERMANA KIKIO


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 LA PROTECCIÓN DE AHOME

AHOME: Porque él ha cambiado , si no fuera así ya me habría matado , además tiene a Lin quien me ve como su madre, ¿no es motivo suficiente Kikio?

KIKIO: Aun así no estarás sola, desde ahora no saldrás de la aldea sin mi compañía o la de Inuyasha, podrás regresas a casa de nuestra familia, te lo advierto, estarás protegida todo el tiempo aunque no te guste

AHOME: ¡ Pero Kikio! , estas exagerando, no puedes estar hablando en serio, yo quiero ver a Lin, entiéndeme soy su…

KIKIO: ¡Esta decidido , no dejare que intente algo semejante, si tengo que poner a alguien lo hare, no me retes!, ya sé a quién pondré para que te cuide, Inuyasha.

AHOME: ¡ Estás loca! , en la época actual creen que es mi novio, no dejare que arme alboroto y no lo estaré cuidando, no lo hare.

KIKIO: Entonces será Sango , pero no te dejare sola, podrás decirle de nosotros a la familia y lo que te conté, está claro, se me olvidaba, kirara será tu transporte, así que no discutas.

SESSHOMARU ESPERA VER A AHOME SECA DEL POZO PARA LEVARLA AL CASTILLO DONDE VIVIRA CUANDO SEA SU MUJER, MIENTRAS TANTO AHOME EMPACABA SUS COSAS PARA REGRESAR A SU CASA Y KIKKIO SAVIA QUE MIENTRAS ESTE ALLI , ESTARA SEGURA PARA HACER SUS LABORES ESCOLARES Y PREPARARSE PARA EL SIGUIENTE VIAJE.

SANGO: Sé que Sesshomaru ha cambiado, pero tienes que tener discreción cuando se encuentren sino mira hacia el árbol, es Sesshomaru vete antes de que nos marchemos

AHOME: Gracias amiga ahora vengo

SESSHOMARU: Vine por ti, quiero pedirte que sea mi mujer y la lady de del Oeste

AHOME: Sesshomaru yo también te amo con todo mí ser, pero debes saber que gracias a Inuyasha no me dejan sola ni un momento, solo pude verte gracias a mi amiga Sango

SESSHOMARU: ¿Qué paso para que estés tan protegida? Que

AHOME: Gracias a Inuyasha Kikio se enteró que intentaste matarme más de una vez, ella decidió que solo estaría con ellos y mi familia, y dijo que si te acercabas te purificaría

INUYASHA: ¡Ahome ven ahora mismo o te llevare a la fuerza a la aldea!

SESSHOMARU: Hibrido cuida de y tu mujer y no te metas con la que será mi mujer ¡ lárgate ahora!

INUYASHA: Estas loco ella no te ama me ama a mi

AHOME: Inuyasha cállate, no sabes lo que dices , si es verdad te amé, pero ahora quiero darme una oportunidad con él, además ¿ quién te dijo dónde estaba, he?

INUYASHA: Nadie tonta, ese edor es mas que evidente, ahora regresa a la aldea

AHOME: Inuyasha je je je, ¡ABAJO!, tu no me das ordenes

SESSHOMARU: Ahome vámonos

KIKIO: ¿ Que te dije sobre estar con este señor ahome

AHOME Perdóname pero me marcho con él – da la vuelta para irse-

KIKIO AL VER A SESSHOMARU SE ENOJA AL VER ESCUCHDO LO QUE INTENTO HACERLE A SU HERMANITA, COJE SU ARCO Y LANZA UNA FLECHA

AHOME: ¡Cuidado Sesshomaru! – se interpone en el disparo de Kikio al proteger a su amado y el se la lleva

KIKIO: Suelta a mi hermana cretino, no permitiré que la mates

SESSHOMARU: Si admito haber intentado matarle, pero recuerdo que tu sacerdotisa hiciste igual

DESPUES DE CALMARSE UN POCO SESSHOMARU SE PERCATO LO DICHO POR LA SACERDOTISA -HERMANA- PERO AUN ASI SE LA LLEVA CONSIGO

SESSHOMARU: ¿Que fue eso, hermana del cadáver? No lo creo, seguro si le pregunto, en cuanto despierte me lo dirá todo, la amo y confio en ella –pensando-


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 LA PROPUESTA DE SESSHOMARU

KIKIO: Que insolente y para colmo no se dio cuenta que ella y yo nos reconciliamos, pero tu sango debías cuidarla y no lo has hecho haciendo que se marchara con ese Youkai

SANGO: Ll siento pero mi amiga tiene derecho a ser feliz al menos con él, además se aman

INUYASHA: No digas idioteces él no ama a nadie, si no lo recuerdas el trato como una inútil y odiosa, ¿Crees por alguna razón que amaría a Ahome sin lastimarla?

SAMGO: Idiota como siempre, no te fijas en los sentimientos, incluso cuando viajaba con nosotros te escapabas para ver a Kikio, y ahora que encuentra a alguien que la ama tú te lo quieres evitar, ¡ eres un egoísta!

INUYASHA: ¡No soy ningún egoísta, me preocupa mucho que esta con Sesshomaru, puede matarla!

KIKIO: ¡ Basta ustedes dos, me iré a buscar a Ahome, si quieren seguir peleando háganlo, yo me voy por ella!

EN EL CASTLLO DE LA LUNA AHOME EMPIESA A DESPERTAR, Y AL VER EN DONDE SE ALLABA OBSERBA AL HOMBRE QUE ESTA ASU LADO Y QUE LA ABRASA PROTECTORAMENTE

SESSHOMARU: ¿Te encuentras mejor amor?- tono frio pero alegre-

AHOME: Si, me encuentro mucho mejor, no pasó nada, gracias por preocuparte por mi

SESSHOMARU: Quiero saber la respuesta de que te propuse hace poco; te amo mucho y no soportaría perderte, no quiero que te alejes de ni un segundo, quiero que seas mi hembra por siempre.

AHOME NSE SORPRENDE AL ESCUCARLO TAN CON TAL SENTIMIENTO EN SUS PALABRAS Y SIN MAS ACEPTA

AHOME: Si, acepto ser parte de tu vida, no tengo duda alguna, TE AMO.- Se lanza a besarlo-

SESSHOMARU: No te dejare, no permitiré que te lastimen y no permitiré que se acerquen a ti sino lo permites, te mantendré a salvo de todo, lo prometo. Dime cariño ¿qué ocurre con el cadáver?

ELLA LE CONTO TODO LO QUE DESCUBRIO KIKIO Y NO SOLO ESO SINO TAMBIEN LA REACCIÓN DE INUYASHA Y LOS DEMAS

AHOME: Ya vez todo esto más lo que dijo Inuyasha la puso furiosa, y cuando te disparo mi impulso fue interponerme en el disparo, estoy segura que vendrá a buscarme

SESSHOMARU: Ahora entiendo, pero no me agrada saber que el cadáver es tu hermana, ni modo

AHOME: Si, no me arrepiento de hacer lo que hice estoy con el Youkai más guapo y al que amo con todo mi corazón.

CUANDO TERMINO DE CONTARLE TODO, ÉL SE QUEDO XALLADO, LUEGO VIO QUE ELLA ESTABA EN SHOK POR LO QUE SUPO Y SE TRANQUILISO AL SABER QUE TODO QUEDO EM EL PASADO, MIENTRAS EN ÑA ALDEA

INUYASHA: Iré por esa necia ahora mismo, ustedes cuiden de los aldeanos, no quiero sorpresas del imbécil de Naraku rondando por ahí

SANGO: Ni hablar, Ahome es mi amiga y hermana, no voy a permitir que interfieras mejor deja que sea feliz

INUYASHA: Mejor me voy para no escuchar tonterías y si te molesta mejor cállate

KIKIO: escuchen los dos, ella corre peligro al lado de ese sujeto, Kaede dame el collar

KAEDE: No lo hare, ella merece ser feliz y ni siquiera se han puesto a pensar que ella quiere vivir al lado de él

TENDRIAN QUE DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A SESSSHOMARU PARA VERIFICAR LAS PALABRAS DE KAEDE Y SANGO Y SI ELLAS TENIAN RAZÓN NO TENDRIAN MAS QUE ACEPTAR ESA RELACION AUNQUE NO LES AGRADARA.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 EL VIAJE DE AHOME AL FUTURO

LOS DOS TORTOLOS ESTABAN FELICES Y ESO ERA NUEVO PARA ELLOS

AHOME: Te amo, y quiero estar contigo Sesshomaru

EL LA BESA CON SUAVIDAD, ENTRE MAS BESOS Y CARCIAS

SE DEJA LLEVAR

SESSHOMARU: ¿Te gusta esto como a mí?

AHOME: Si, no te detengas

ENTRE GEMIDOS Y CARICIAS SECALIENTAN AL PUNTO DE QUERER MÁS

SESSHOMARU; ¿Quieres que continúe?

AHOME: Hazlo

EL LA PENETRA, EL DOLOR ES TREMENDO PERO TEMPORAL Y HACEN EL VAIVEN, CUANDO LLEGAN AL ORGASMO, ES COMO SI TOCARAN EL CIELO CON ESE ULTIMO ORGASMO, EL PLACER TERMINA CON EL CANSANCIO Y FELICIDAD DE AMBOS

AHOME: Te amo Sesshomaru, no te dejare por nada del mundo

SESSHOMARU: Para ser mi primera vez con una humana, fue algo inolvidable, yo tampoco te dejare

AHOME: Amor tengo que irme a mi época por un tiempo, tengo deberes y traer provisiones para el viaje en busca de la perla, además no he visto a mi familia; vendré pronto, lo prometo.

SESSHOMARU: ¿Entonces cuando ibas a saltar a ese pozo, ibas y venias, verdad?

AHOME: Si, además mi ropa lo dice todo je, je, je

SESSHOMARU: Te llevare al pozo, y esperare allí hasta que regreses

AHOME: No, tienes que cuidar de nuestra hija Lin, yo volveré cuando termine mis deberes, además estaré más tranquila sabiendo que Lin está contigo

SESSSHOMARU: Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, no me gusta que estés sola en ese lugar

AHOME: Estaré bien no te preocupes, será mejor que me arregle parta partir, además es un viaje muy largo, te amo.

SESSHOMARU: ¡Jaken ven ahora!

JAKEN: ¿Si amo bonito?

SESSHOMARU: Alista a AH-UN y dáselo a Ahome

JAKEN: Ah esa humana… ¿pero?

SESSHOMARU: ¡ OBEDECE!

}

JAKEN: Si amo

SESSHOMARU: Sube, él te llevara, y cuando llegues al pozo dile que regrese el día que vendrás

AHOME: Así lo hare, me voy antes que se haga de noche amor

DURANTE EL TRAYECTO VARIOS MONTRUOS INRENTARON ATACARLE, PERO UN CLAN DE MONJES TZKINO LUNAR LA SALVARON

MONJE SENSHI: ¡Jovencita, defiende ahora mismo!

ELLA DECIENDE PERO SIN DESMONTAR DE AH-UN

AHOME: Gracias por su ayuda, dígame que es lo que necesita

SENSHI: Niña ¿de dónde eres? Puedo ver que tienes un poder muy grande, pero no sabes controlarlo y aun así sales sola, ¿A dónde te diriges mi niña?

AHOME: Me dirijo a la aldea donde vivía la sacerdotisa Kikio, yo vivo allí señor

SENSHI: ¿Tú eres familia de esa sacerdotisa?

AHOME: Pues sí, soy….

SESSHOMARU: ¡Ahome! ¿Qué ocurrió?

SENSHI: Aléjate de ella, tus criaturas la atacaron, vete Youkai o te purificaremos

SESSHOMARU: Ahome, dime

AHOME: Naraku intento atacarme, pero no lo consiguieron pues lleve el Reinki como protección

SESSHOMARU: Mejor te llevo a la aldea, no dejare que ese hibrido lo vuelva a intentar

SENSHI: Sacerdotisa no debes relacionarte con un Youkai, es peligroso para todos

AHOME: Sesshomaru cálmate, deja que hable yo, señor usted está hablando con la sacerdotisa de SHIKON, y le pido mis disculpas pero estamos en guerra contra alguien que quiere la perla y el señor del Oeste es mi aliado.

SENSHI: Disculpe mi atrevimiento, en ese caso la ayudaremos, se me olvidaba, encontramos estos cinco fragmentos

AHOME: Dénmelos por favor, no se involucren en esto, podrían morir

SESSHOMARU: ¿Es autentico?

AHOME: Si son auténticos, ahora hay que darse prisa, señor monje mejor sigan su camino y gracias por su ayuda

LLEGANDO A LA ALDEA

KIKIO: ¿No te paso nada? Déjame ver, que alegría el cumplió su palabra, aun así no te dejare sola, ahora ve con sango al futuro, date prisa

AHOME: Hola, estoy bien, pero ¿porque tan alterados?

KIKIO: ¿Te parece poco no hacerme caso? Pero bueno, estas aquí, ahora ven con sango al pozo

AHOME: Esta bien termino mis cosas y vuelvo con ustedes, solo te pido que no valla Inuyasha cada tres días, me pone nerviosa, se me olvidaba, me llevare los fragmentos de la perla ; sango vámonos

SANGO: Ya estoy lista vámonos

SANGO Y AHOMESALTAN AL POZO, AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DE AHOME, ELLA VE UNA NOTA QUE DECIA-HIJA ESTAREMOS UNOS DIAS EN LA CABAÑA DE TU ABUELO LLEGAREMOS EN DOS DIAS, BESOS- ASI SE QUEDARON SOLAS EN CASA


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 COMPARACIÓN DE AMBAS ÉPOCAS

SANGO: Este lugar es genial pero su ambiente es contaminado

AHOME: Pues si es lo único malo de mi época, bueno mejor entremos a mi casa

AL ENTRAR SE QUEDA SORPREDIDA POR EL TAÑO DE LA CABAÑA DE AHOME

SANGO: Ahome tu cabaña es muy iluminada

AHOME: SI es bonita, te la enseñare; estamos en la sala, aquí nos rehuimos a compartir en familia; a tu izquierda está el comedor a su lado la cocina, aquí hay muchos artículos útiles de las que llevo a la otra época, ven subamos a mi habitación

SANGO: Tu cabaña es muy cómoda

AHOME: ¿Verdad? Mejor extremos a mi cuarto, mira aquí esta bullo, ven pequeño te presento a una amiguita….

MAMA DE AHOME: Llegamos, solo espero poder ver a Ahome, la extraño

SANGO: ¿Tus amigas son tan explosivas como me contaste?

AHOME: Si, son un poco absorbente, hoy iré al instituto, te presentare a mis compañeros cuando estemos allí, deja empaco lo que tengo que llevar; lista podemos irnos

SANGO: Entonces, kirara nos llevara,

AHOME: Esta bien pero pondré un campo de invisibilidad para que no nos vean, recuerda que en esta época no existen los gatos voladores; mira ya llegamos

SANGO; No creo que kirara aguante mucho sin transformarse, la conozco muy bien

EN ELINSTITUTO

ERY: Hola Yuka, Ayumi

YUKA y AYUMI: Hola Ery

YUKA: Creo que hoy veremos a Ahome

AHOME: Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?

CHICAS: Hola Ahome

AYUMI: Que bueno verte amiga, dime ¿Quién es la chica que te acompañe

''FLASH BACK

SANGO: ¿Cómo son tus amigas?-DENTRO DEL CAMPO-

AHOME: Ellas son de las que dejan todo por saber que me pasa, ten paciencia, yo me encargare

FIN FLASH BACK''

AHOME: Es mi prima Sango, vino a quedarse una temporada,

YUKA: Que bueno, así podrá quitarte ese novio delincuente de encima

ERY: Además Hoyo es mucho mejor

SANGO: ¿Novio delincuente?

AHOME: Hablan de Inuyasha, no hay quien las detenga, por esto les sigo la cuenta

SANGO: Ya veo, ahora ve al salón mientras yo me encargo de Kirara

AHOME: Está bien

EN EL SALON DE CLASE LOS CHICOS VOMVARDEABAN A AHOME CON PREGUNTAS SOBRE SANGO

RICHARD: ¿Tu prima es soltera?

AHOME: SI, PERO….

CARLOS: Preséntanos a tu prima

AHOME: Bien, les advierto que tiene el carácter muy fuerte

KIRARA SE TRANSFORMA PENSANDO QUE ES ATACADA Y SALE A SU DEFESA

LIRARA: GRRRR

RICHARD: ¡Cuidado, escóndanse! Higurashi que haces, ven acá

AHOME: Kirara cálmate, ven conmigo

PROFESOR: ¿Qué haces Higurashi

AHOME: No se preocupen, ella viene del templo, me siguió sin que me diera cuenta, siendo la guardiana….

PROFESOR: ¿Quieres decir que ella creyó verte en peligro y por eso se metió aquí en el salón?

K

AHOME: Si profesor, no la culpo, ella es así, llamare a mi prima, ¡Sango ven por kirara!

SANGO: Pero bueno kirara, te dije que te quedaras conmigo, ven aquí

ÑPROFESOR: Jovencita dime tu nombre

SANGO: Buenos días señor soy sango prima de Ahome, mucho gusto, Ahome perdóname, se me escapo del templo

AHOME: No te preocupes, kirara transfórmate y se una buena gatita, ve con Sango

KIRARA: Miau, grrr – Moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa-

K

PROFESOR: Esa gata tiene dos colas, se dice que son guardianes de las Sacerdotisas y exterminadores, ¿estoy en lo correcto Higurashi?

AHOME: Si profesor, son muy sobreprotectores

CARLOS: Eso significa que tienes poderes, ¡genial!

SANGO: Prima, ¿no sientes algo extraño en el ambiente de acá?

AHOME: Si es un fragmento de la perla de Shikon no Tama; no salgan profesor es muy peligroso

PROFESOR: Ni hablar, iré con ustedes

SANGO: No sea necio, esto no es un juego, kirara transfórmate

SANGO LANZO A KIRARA POR LA VENTANA, Y ELLA SE TRANSFORMO

AHOME: Iré por mis armas, entretén a ese Youkai entrometido

SANGO: Bien, ahora a recuperar ese fragmento

SALIO DISPADA AL SALON DE ARQUERIA, YA CON EL ARCO Y EL CAJAC CON FLECHAS, SE DIRIGIO AL PATIO PRINCIPAL DEL INSTITUTO PARA ENFRENTARSE A SU ENEMIGO

Ñ

YOUKAI: Denme los fragmentos de Shikon

SANGO: Ni hablar, ¡Hirakutsu!

YOUKAI: No eres rival para mi exterminadora

AHOME: Pero yo sí, vete al otro mundo, y no regreses, no permitiré que hagas lo que quieras en este lugar

PROFESOR: Higurashi tenga cuidado, puede matarle

RICHARD: Aléjate de ahí, deja de hacerte la héroe

AHOME: ¡CALLENSE! Este es mi deber

HOYO: Has lo que tengas que hacer

AYUMI: Te apoyamos amiga

YOUKAI: Ustedes seres inferiores morirán

SANGO: HIRAIKOTSU

AHOME: AHÍ VA

INUYASHA: VIENTO CRTANTE

AHOME: Inuyasha él tiene los fragmentos en su frente; Youkai quien te entrego esos fragmentos

YOUKAI: Me la dio su enemigo Naraku y claro yo no les entregare estos fragmentos

INUYASHA: Maldito infeliz, pagaras por lastimar a los humanos, Ahome ya sabes que hacer,¡BAKURIUJA!

AHOME: ¡Flecha sagrada!, se acabo

SANGO: Que bueno, ¿qué haces aquí Inuyasha?

AHOME: Si, ¿y tú gorra? ¡Ahí no, tenemos problemas!, mejor dicho tengo problemas

EL PROFESOR Y SUS COMPAÑEROS ESTAN SORPRENDIDOS POR LO VISTO HACE UN MOMENTO, AHORA AHOME NO SABE QUE ACER

AHOME: Soy la guardiana de la perla de Shikon, es todo cuanto puedo decir, mi deber es protegerla a costa de mi vida

AYUMI: Ese resplandor son tus poderes ¿verdad?

AHOME: Si, ahora debo... –recoge los fragmentos-

INUYASHA: Bueno, por lo visto ese engendro dejo algunos regalitos para cuando regresáramos a esta…

AHOME: Ja, ja, Inuyasha ja, ¡ABAJOOOOOOO! , Idiota no se te ocurra terminar esa frase, porque puedo enterrarte 30mts al suelo

ERY: Entonces tu deber es recolectarla, por eso has faltado a clase

AHOME: Bue…bueno

PROFESOR: ¡Que!

DIRECTOR: Señorita Higurashi lo que está haciendo es muy peligroso, mire lo sucedido hace unos momentos

AHOME: Lo entiendo, pero no puedo detenerme, yo debo hacerlo, yo veo los fragmentos.

DIRECTOR: entonces hágalo, nosotros entendemos su compromiso

OTRO YOUKAI APARECE Y SECUESTRA A UNA ALUMNA

YUKA: ¡Suéltame bestia!

SANGO: Hirakutsu

YOUKAI 2: no se atrevan o mato a esta humana, se ve deliciosa, entrégame los fragmentos ahora o la mato

AHOME: ¡Ni hablar, no permitiré que obtengas más fragmentos, ¡Yuka cierra los ojos!

YUKA: Esta bien

AHOME: ¡Flecha sagrada!...Hoyo llévate

HOYO: Si, ven Yuka

AHOME: Júntense todos les pondré un campo de protección

HOYO: Yuka aguanta, Higurashi ella esta ereida

AHOME: ¡Lo pagaras! INUYASHA

INUYASHA: ¡VIENTOO CORTANTE!

AHOME:FLECHA SAGRADA

SANGO:HIRAIKOTSU

AHOME: Se acabo-recoge los fragmentos-

AHOME: Dejame ver …..hay que llevarla a la enfermería; inuyasha tráeme las hiervas medicinales que están en mi casa, rapidoooooo

INUYASHA: Ahora voy

SANGO: Salgan , ella va estar bien se lo prometemos

Ese engendro la enveneno, si la llevamos con los sanadores de aquí, no podrán hacer nada contra el veneno de seres sobrenaturales, Sango dame tu katana

SANGO: ¡Que vas a hacer! No se te ocurra hacer lo que pienso, sería muy peligroso

AHOME: Dame una navaja hoyo

HOYO: Aquí tienes Higurashi

Esto te dolerá Yuka ¿podrás aguantar?

YUKA ACIENTE Y PREFUIERE NO VER LO QUE LE HARA SU AMIGA

AHOME: Aquí voy

ELLLA LE HABRE LA ERIDA DEL ABDOMEN, LE ECHA AGUA OXIGENADA QUITANDO LA PARTE AFECTADA CON CUIDADO, INUYASHALLEGA CON LA PLANTA Y SE LAS DA A AHOME, LA CUAL HACE UN UNGÜENTO DE DECINFECCION Y UZANDO SUS PODERESLLA VA SANANDO.

TODOS LOS MAESTROS Y EL DIRECTOR SE SORPRENDEN DE LO QUE VIERON EN LA ENFERMERIA Y DECIDEN GRABARLO PARA MOSTARLO ANTE EL CONSEJO DE PROFESORES DE TODAS LAS ESCUELAS INCLUYENDO LA BATALLA; AL VER TODO EL VIDEO, ELLOS DECIDIERON QUE LA JOVEN SACERDOTISA FUERA PROTEGIDA POR EL GRUPO ESPECIAL DE ESTUDIANTES CON HABILIDADES ESPECIALES

PROFESOR: ¿Cómo sigue Yuka, Ahome?

AHOME: El veneno fue eliminado, la curación de la herida no tardara en sanar, pueden estar tranquilos

TODOS AAPLAUDIERON AL VERLA AJILIDAD CON LA QUE ACTUO AHOME EN UN MOMENTO DE CRISIS PARA CURAR A SU AMIGA

HAGAN SUS COMENTARIOS LOS ESPERO


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 EL COSEJO DE LOS ESTUDIANTES ESPECIALES**

Ahome: no se preocupen, ella estará bien, además he eliminado todo el residuo de veneno en su organismo

Director: Higurashi expliquemos todo, por favor

Ahome: Lo siento, pero será mejor para todos que no sepan nada

Sango: Ella tiene razón, la familia Higurashi puede involucrarse, ustedes deben mantenerse al margen

Inuyasha: No se metan o morirán

Ahome: Inuyasha abajo, ¿qué haces aquí? deberías estar con los demás en la aldea, ¿oh me equivoco?

Inuyasha: Recuerda lo que dijo Kikio de no dejarte sola y menos si tienes la tentación de ir tras el imbécil de Sesshomaru

Flas back

Kikio: siento que ella está en peligro, ve a protegerla

Sango: con razón, pero entonces tu...

Inuyasha: yo quise venir por ramen Instantáneo, solo por eso vine...pero sentí...

Ahome: Así que viniste solo por tu comida he, pues ve a comprarla tú, yo no voy a comprártela.

Inuyasha: Ahome no te enfades, además...

Ahome: ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ery: es tu obvio el rebelde y posesivo, que guapo

Ahome: Cállate Ery, él esta con Kikio, ya te lo dije

MIETRAS TANTO EL COCEJO DE ESTUDIANTES APARECEN FRENTE A NUESTROS AMIGOS ¿QUE QUERRAN?

Shin: Buenas tardes, venimos por la señorita Higurashi

Inuyasha: ¿quiénes son ustedes? -se poene guardia-

Ahome: buenas tardes, díganme ¿que necesitan, en que puedo ayudarles?

Shin: hemos venido a protegerla de usted misma, para eso vendra con nosotros le guste oh no

Sango: ustedes no se llevaran a nadie menos a mi prima; kirara protégela, Hirakutsu

Ahome: no iré con ustedes, además no saben con quien están tratando, será mejor que me dejen tranquila

Shin: sabemos que usted es una sacerdotisa oscura

Ahome: ¿quién le ha dicho semejante disparate?

Shin: lo dijo usted misma al enfrentarse a esa criatura, además este hombre no es un ser ordinario, se siente energía negativa emanando de el

Sango: ustedes son jovencitos sospechosos, aléjense oh serán castigados

Shin: Quien es usted para llamarnos jovencitos, usted es igual de joven que nosotros

Ahome: no lo digas, puede matarte

Sango: ya no importa ahora Ahome, estos niños necesitan aprender a respetar a sus mayores, así como lo oyen, déjenla tranquila, ella viene con nosotros

Inuyasha: aléjense oh se arrepentirán

MIENTRAS TANTO AHOME PERCIBE OTRO FRAGMENTO DE LA PERLA

Ahome: dejen de discutir, Inuyasha Sango, siento otro fragmento de la perla y viene del salón principal

Inuyasha: que esperamos, ese idiota nos regresara el fragmento que consiguió

Shin: han dicho fragmentos de la perla, eso es imposible, la perla esta en los años del Sengoku, y la sacerdotisa que la cuidaba murió hace más de 500 años

Latís: eso quiere decir que la señorita Ahome es la última guardiana de la perla y es por eso que puede percibirlos

Youkai 3: humana entrégame los fragmentos oh todos morirán en este lugar

Shin: protejan a la sacerdotisa...

Inuyasha: humano, no te metas en lo que no debes

Ahome: ya basta, no es momento para discutir, ¿tu porque estas aquí, y como conseguiste ese fragmento?! Contesta!

Youkai 3: soy el último que tiene estos fragmentos y para conservarlos tengo que matar a la guardiana

Sango ¿quién les dio la orden?

Youkai 3: tú le conoces, claro, él no esta en este tiempo

Inuyasha: maldito, fue Naraku! responde!

Youkai 3: Si, aunque nos envió para eliminarla, yo quiero matarlos a todos, ja, ja, ja, ja, bueno basta de charla ja, ja, ja, ja

Ahome: ustedes no se metan chicos

Shin: no permitan que salgan del campo

Estudiantes Especiales: Siiiiiii

Inuyasha: ¡viento cortante!

Ahome: ¡flecha sagrada!

Sango: ¡Hirakutsu!

Youkai 3: no soy tan débil como mis hermanos, entréguenme los fragmentos

Inuyasha, Sango y Ahome: NI SOÑARLO

Youkai 3: Mueran

Ahome: ¡Flecha sagrada! le di, Inuyasha el fragmento esta en su brazo derecho

Inuyasha: Bakuriuja

Ahome: ¡Flecha sagrada!, se acabo

Shin: eso es un fragmento de la perla contaminado, no lo toque

Inuyasha: idiota, ella purifica la perla, obsérvalo

AHOME RECOGE EL FRAGMMENTO Y ESTE SE PURIFICA FRENTE A TOOS INCLUYENDO LOS ESTUDIANTES

Ery: es genial, que bien Ahome eres la mejor, amiga

Yuka: si, además purificaste ese veneno

Ayumi: ¿debes estar agotada?

Ahome: será mejor poner pergaminos en el instituto para proteger este lugar; Sango, ¿Miroku te entrego algunos pergaminos?

Sango: si, aquí los tengo, tómalos

Shin: dijeron, monje Miroku, eso quiere decir que eres mi antepasado la exterminadora Sango

Ahome: ¿de qué habla joven Shin?

Shin: mis antepasados se llaman Miroku y Sango, soy su descendiente, por eso cuando la vi a usted usar flechas y mencionar la perla, me acuerdo de lo dicho por mi abuelo era verdadero, usted señorita Ahome es la sacerdotisa del tiempo

Ahome: Esto es... no puede ser, ahora que te veo bien, eres idéntico a kohaku pero tienes las mañas del monje

Inuyasha: suéltala tonto, oh quieres morir

Sango: con mayor razón respeta a Ahome, sino serás castigado

Shin: si madre -la suelta, pero al ver a Sango, se asusta- está bien, por lo visto tienes un carácter muy fuerte, con razón padre te escogió

DESPUES DE TODO LO SUCEDIDO, AHORA TENDRA MAS TIEMPO PARA CONSENTRARSE EN ENCONTRAR LOS FRAGMENTOS Y DESTRUIR A NARAKU

Ahome: disculpen por todo el alboroto aquí señor director, no fue mi intención involucrarlos

Director: busca la perla y no te preocupes todos te ayudaremos para que puedas terminar tus estudios

Ahome: gracias a todos por comprender, .en cuanto termine, me pondré al día

Ayumi: no te apures, cuando vengas todos te ayudaremos, lo prometemos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESTA**

**HISTORIETA**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11 VIAJE AL PASADO**

Ahome: Bueno ya debemos regresar, estoy muy agotada-se desmaya-

Sango:** ¡**Ahome**! **Inuyasha subámosla en kirara además nos tenemos que ir ahora

Shin: ¿podemos ir con ustedes, Madre?

Sango: No, ustedes se quedan para ayudar a los amigos de Ahome, no acepto reclamaciones, ¿entendido?

Shin: Si Madre, así lo haremos, mientras ustedes no están protegeremos el templo Higurashi, no se preocupen

Inuyasha: vámonos, ella empeora

Sango: si, vámonos

AL LLEGAR A LA CASA. LA MADRE SE PREOCUPO AL VER A SU HIJA TAN PALIDA

Kumiko: Inuyasha ¿que le paso, porque esta así de pálida?

Inuyasha: solo está agotada, uso mucho poder y como no lo controla se desmayó del cansancio, Kikio lo advirtió antes de venir

Kumiko: ¿por qué no la dejan una temporada en casa? ella estará bien y podrías venir por ella en un mes

Sango: lo sentimos pero será mejor que descanse y mañana regresar con nosotros, si su poder se descontrola podría morir

Abuelo: entonces, llévensela ya y no pierdan el tiempo oh se complicara más la situación

Sango: prometo cuidar de ella, además es como mi hermana, la cuidare bien, vámonos Inuyasha

Ery: allí están, espérennos iremos con ustedes, no la dejaremos ir sola

Yuka: estoy de acuerdo

Ayumi: no se vallan, iremos donde valla Ahome

Kumiko: lo siento chicas pero donde ella va, nadie más puede ir

Inuyasha: escuchen humanas, no vendrán y se acabó, solo estorbarían, más bien cuiden de la madre de Ahome, adiós señora cuídese, vamos Sango

Sango: si, adiós señora fue grato conocerla

Así ellos se dirigieron al pozo con todo lo necesario, pero las amigas de Ahome intentaron seguirles, al ver que saltaban el pozo ellas también lo hicieron pero sin éxito, mientras tanto del otro lado del pozo se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con Sesshomaru que esperaba el arribo de su amada

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

Sesshomaru: exterminadora ¿que le ha ocurrido a Ahome?

Inuyasha: vámonos Sango

Sango: no te preocupes solo está agotada, después te cuento todo

Sesshomaru: hm -se va-

AL LLEF+GAR, TODA LA ALDEA SE ASUSTO AL VERLA EN SEMEJANTE ESTADO, AL ESCUCHARLO KIKIO Y KAEDE, SE ALARMAN

Kikio: ¿pero que ocurrió, porque esta en ese estado, fue tu hermano, verdad? responde ahora mismo Inuyasha

Inuyasha: no, el engendro de Naraku guardo algunos fragmentos para acabar con Ahome en su época y si no llegó estaría muerta por el poder que expulso y no solo eso, la vieron sus amigos y se armó un bochinche...

Sango: además, unas personas comandado por uno de mis descendientes la quería llevar a revisión espiritual para controlar sus poderes y sellarlos, pero al verme dijo que protegería al instituto y a la familia de Ahome por si hay algún ataque

KIKIO AL ESCUCHAR TODO SE SORPRENDIO POR EL CONTROL QUE TUBO PARA UZAR SUS AILIDADES

Kaede: Bien llévala dentro, tiene que descansar, para ayudar a controlar sus poderes y entrenar es lo más adecuado ahora

SESSHOMARU ESCUCHO TODO Y SE PUSO FURIOSO, NARAKU USO CINCO FRAGMENTOS PARA ATACAR A SU MUJER EN SU MUNDO -lo matare- AHORA SE DISPONEA REGRESAR AL OESTE PARA PREPARAR EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE ELLA, PERP ACORDADO CON LA ANCIANA KAEDE , ¿QUE DIRAN LOS CHICOS Y KIKIO AL ENTERARSE QUIEN ENTRENARA A AHOME?


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12 EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE AHOME CON SESSHOMAU EN EL OESTE**

EN UN CASTILLO OCULTO POR LA NEBLINA, SIERTO SER DESAGRADABLE OLLO TODO Y VIO QUE LA CHICA DEL FUTURO POSEE UN PODER MUCHO MAYOR, PARA EVITAR QUE ESE PODER DESPIERTE IDEO UN PLAN QUE SOLO KIKIO PUEDE EVITAR

Naraku: conque esa niñita tiene un poder ilimitado, pues ella será mi mujer, así podre controlarla y destruiré todo lo que me estorbe; ¡Kagura!

Kagura: si, -lo odio, advertiré al grupo de Inuyasha- ¿que deseas padre?

Naraku: trae a esa chica cuanto antes y no dejes que se intervengan, ¿entendido?

Kagura: si señor

ELLA LLEGA A LA ALDEA Y ADVIERTE A LOS DEMAS, PERO PARA NO LEVANTAR SOSPECHAS PELEA CON EL GRUPO, AL LLEGAR AL CASTILLOMUY MAL ERIDA; MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALDEA

Inuyasha: ese cretino ya se enteró, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Kaede: la entrenaremos con el hermano de Inuyasha, él la entrenara, si, no me miren así yo pedí ese entrenamiento a Sesshomaru, el vendra en una hora

Kikio: ni soñarlo Kaede, no dejare que ese sujeto se acerque a Ahome

Sango: estoy desacuerdo con Kaede, ella estará bien, además Naraku no sospechara que esta con Sesshomaru porque cree odiar a los humanos

Miroku: concuerdo con sango, solo imaginen la cara de ese monstruo, cuando se dé cuenta que lo engañamos llevando supuestamente a Ahome a su época

Shipo: yo tengo una idea, me hare pasar por mamá he iré al pozo y salir siendo un zorrito, ¿qué les parece?

Kikio: está bien acepto, pero con la condición que yo valla con ella

Sesshomaru: anciana Kaede ¿dónde está mi mujer? quiero verla

Kaede: buenas tardes que gusto verte, ven ella está descansando

Kikio: si te la llevas, yo iré con ustedes

Sesshomaru: hm, no, ya escuche su plan y es preferible que la sigan, la cuidare bien anciana

NARAKU OBSERVA A AHOME IRSE A SU EPOCA ALGO QUE NO LE GUSTO, ENTONCES DECIDE ESPERAR SU REGRESO, PRO NO SABE QUE FUE UN TRUCO PARA EVITAR QUE SEPA SU VERDADERA UBICACION

Kikio se lo trago, ahora falta que ella se encuentre bien, sino lo mato- pensado-

LLEGANDO AL CASTILLO

SESSHOMARU: se ve hermosa cuando peleas, y más cuando duerme -pensando-

Guardia: señor ya llego, habrán las puertas; mi señor...pero si trae a una humana

Sesshomaru: guardia cuida tu vocabulario, ella no es una simple humana, más respeto

Guardia: si mi señor, disculpe...Akira

Akira: sí señor, diga

Guardia: alista una habitación para la sacerdotisa, ella es el huésped del amo - que bueno, el amo ya no odia a los humanos, ella lo cambio, estoy feliz-

Ahome: ¿qué paso? siento como si me atropellara un auto

Sesshomaru: amada mía ya has despertado

Ahome: no puede ser, regrese a la época antigua

Sesshomaru: ¿te molesta regresar?

Ahome: no, no, eso yo estaba en mi época con mi familia después de mis deberes regresaría, es todo

Sesshomaru: que bueno, no soportaría que me dejaras, ahora que te encontré

Ahome: que tierno mi hombre, ahora dime ¿qué hago aquí? -con cara de alegría y curiosidad-

Sesshomaru: primero- estas aquí para entrenar tu poder

Segundo- para pedirte que seas hoy mismo la lady del Oeste

Ahome: que lindo, te amo y acepto estar a tu lado

AHORA ELLOS DOS ESTAN SEGUROS DE LO QUE SIENTEN

SESSHOMARU: Ahora vamos al salón de armas tienes que entrenar, como maestro soy muy estricto, empecemos

Ahome: estás loco, no se usar mas armas que mi arco y flechas, usar otra arma me causa escalofríos

Sesshomaru: ya no repliques, a practicar, no permitiré que pierdas el control con tus poderes

DURANTE TODO UN MES PRACTICARON, AHORA SUS HAVILIDADES SON MAS FUERTES, DURANTE LA NOCHE MUCHAS VECES MENTRAS DORMIA SUS PODERES CRECIAN Y DURANTE EL DIA SESSHOMRU LE AYUDABA A CONTROLAR EL INCREMENTO DE DICHO PODER. MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALDEA

Inuyasha: iré por Ahome ahora mismo, esa tonta no puede dejarnos tirados

Kaede: espera Inuyasha ellos ya vienen, no los apresures, vendrán en un rato, tranquilízate

Kikio: ¿cómo lo sabes, ella te aviso?

Kaede: si, no te preocupar, dijo que la encontráramos en el pozo

Sango: claro, se supone que estaba en su época tal como hicimos creer a Naraku, lo recuerdan

Shipo: vamos, quiero ver a mamá -sale corriendo al pozo sin esperarlos-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**_


End file.
